


Thank You

by 3431jess



Series: The Hair, the Bod [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Mythology References, Ocean live, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Tragic Romance, hooked wayfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3431jess/pseuds/3431jess
Summary: A broad smile was his reply. She laughed as her tiny frame was encased protectively in his arms. Rapturous hilarity painted all across his face as he felt her smaller form curled safely within his reach."Moana, thank you!" His lips planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.She answered him with a contented smile, enjoying being the passive recipient of his unconditional love - the love that formed an unbreakable friendship between two very different creatures.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ho'onanea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121126) by [BadOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOctopus/pseuds/BadOctopus). 



> I am new to Ao3, so forgive me not to give credit to the fiction that inspired me to write this.  
>  To Bad Octopus and Veritas Found, you guys made the best one shot series ever, it brought me to tears!  
>  Thank you Veritas Found for being an absolutely helpful beta! Cover by iceburns-manri Tumblr.
> 
> _Inspired by[Your Welcome (Veritas Found)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8734960) and [Ho'onanea (Bad Octopus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9446894/chapters/21373556)  
>  _

__

_We are shaped and fashioned by who we loved - Johann Wolfgang_ van _Goethe_

_The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved - Victor Hugo_

 

It was another beautiful day in the Pacific Islands. The sun was out, and the fresh sea breeze was deliciously revitalizing. For a thousand years, Maui would sluggishly wake up, forcing the padlock over his heavy-lidded eyes to unlock, and would plod outside his cave to welcome another mundane, meaningless day in his endless existence.

But that soon changed after Moana, the sixteen-year-old cooky dooks girl, redeemed him from his past debt and returned him back as a hero. To be honest, Maui didn't know what the girl saw in him. She could've cut off all connection with him after they successfully restored the Heart of Te Fiti.

End of story.

But no. She argued that, despite his treachery, he had stolen the Heart of Te Fiti not to satisfy his own selfish desires but to give it as a gift for mankind―which ironically had caused otherwise, but Moana kept saying it was the intention that counted.

Maui stretched and enthusiastically marched outside, saying, "Today is a new day. Let's help some troubled mortals out there!" He balled his fist with feverish energy. "It's Maui time!"

He cast his sight across the endless horizon, from the small island he inhabited after their first quest, he could see a tiny speck between the sky and the sea, where Motonui was.

"Aaaah, someone is playing hero again…." he heard someone drawl. "Good to know that you are using your punishment as a time for self-reflection and personal growth." Then he saw a shadow creeping closer from behind the rocks. Of course, it was none other than Moana. Despite the knowledge, Maui still shrieked out of sheer surprise, just like the first time they had met.

"What can I do for you, _Princess_?" he asked. Feeling flustered, the demigod crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted like a little child.

"I would like to offer you another chance to save my island from peril. Interested?" the girl asked, smirking with feigned sweetness. "After all, you liked being a hero. That's what you're all about―right?" she said with hushed voice, ending her sentence with an impish smile.

"What do you expect? I am an arrogant, manipulative demigod who had an unquenchable thirst for praise from his supplicants," he scoffed satirically.

Moana smiled so wide it reached up to her eyes. "I knew that. Anyway…" her expression turned serious. "My men saw a pirate vessel not very far from Motunui. I believe we should have a look before they come too close."

The demigod debonairly twirled his fish hook before announcing,"Get ready to feel the curl and bod!"

Moana followed his sentiment and grabbed her oar, brandishing it as though it were a weapon.

"You can't bat off pirates with an oar!" Maui cried. Certainly, Moana took offense to Maui's blatant criticism.

"I bet I can," she scoffed stubbornly. "I could kill you with this if I wanted to." A challenging tone entered her voice.

"No, you can't," Maui replied with a deriding snarl.

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Ugh!"

But despite their adversarial nature every time they interacted, Maui had to admit there was no better friend than this crazy little girl. Bold yet fragile, clever and unyielding, there was not one word that could encapsulate all that was Moana Waialiki. She was the wave that rippled through his ocean and the wind that set his sail. He amplified her strengths and compensated her weaknesses, and in turn, she did the same for him. She completed him. They were a team.

"Hey, don't just stare, you big Polynesian goon! If we want to kick some pirate butts, we must get going now!" she yelled at him warningly.

Maui groaned. "Thanks for ruining the moment, Curly!" he mumbled with his back facing her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

The next time Maui returned to Motunui, he was greeted with a strange sight. There was a horde of athletic-looking young men wrapped in formal attire in front of Moana's fale.

 _Is Motunui holding some sort of beauty pageant or something?_ He mused, looking down at Mini Maui as if asking his opinion. His little mini self just shrugged dubiously. _No wonder I wasn't invited. None of these men had a chance if I were here._ He frowned, caught between curiosity and confusion, and then his eyes found Moana right in the middle of the commotion.

"Which man do you think I should court?" the girl whispered discreetly into Maui's ear, not wanting any of the bachelors to know who was catching her fancy.

It felt like yesterday when he had insulted her over her general sailing ineptitude. The girl hadn't even had a word for 'horizon,' let alone the knowledge of how to find her way in the vast ocean. But Moana wasn't exactly the same girl Maui had met a few years back. Ok, she was still as fierce and unyielding, and she still had a serious issue recognizing hazards that could annihilate her mortal existence. But physically, she looked entirely different.

When she leaped to hug him, he could feel that her toned body held a different curve, and the pressure of her growing bosom stirred something unknown within him. Maui quickly put her down before it asserted the male side of him. Also, he began to notice the subtle gait of her hips when she walked, and the hint of effeminate twirling of her figure as she danced. She moved with unconscious grace as she flicked her hair, very unlike the childish girl that constantly got her face practically slapped by her wet hair when she turned around.

"Maui, are you listening?" Her sharp, accusing voice snapped him from his wandering thoughts. He briefly scanned the contestants. A few were handsome, many were muscular, and all were very keen to steal the heart of the renowned heroine.

"Hard choice," Maui muttered under his breath. "If you don't throw me in the mix, I'd say that guy on the right is the best-looking one."

Moana groaned into her palms at his mediocre answer. "I knew you were gonna say that." Apparently, vanity was ingrained in the demigod's blood like salt in the sea.

Maui turned to see Moana's parents behind them. They seemed engrossed in reading the list that verbally expounded the merits of each man. Most of them were chiefs' sons, some were illustrious warriors, great hunters, and all showed excellent physique and intellectual capability. Although political marriages were designed to solidify friendship ties and broaden diplomatic horizons, Moana's happiness was still the top priority on Tui and Sina's agenda.

After hours of methodically shortlisting the right men, they had come down to a few that Moana may want to get to know personally before making her decision. But of course, Moana wouldn't stop surprising everyone. Among all the candidates, she had chosen Rangi, the most docile and placid-looking compared to the rest. Maui even dared to think the guy was slightly malnourished.

"Why not that one?" Maui asked. The hulking demigod gestured towards the gentleman on his right whose body was woven with an intricate tapestry from his face to his toes. "Tattoos are badges for bravery, so I bet he must be ―"

"He looks scary," Moana commented with a hushed voice. "Besides, I don't need a fearless man as a husband." Hearing this, Mini Maui facepalmed so hard it caused an audible smack.

"What about the one to his left?" Maui gazed pointedly to the hulking giant that stood about a foot taller than himself. "He won't need to climb the tree to get the coconut."

"He is very bossy. I spoke to him just now." She shook her head, disapproving.

" _Bossy_ you say?" Maui asked. His lips twisted into a knowing smirk, and Moana immediately took offense to the condescending remark.

"Hey, I am not bossy, okay?!" she protested.

Maui huffed with slight frustration. "Ok, how about the charming bachelor that's sitting down right there with a bunch of girls?" The demigod wasn't giving up yet. "Just look at him. Admit it: he is _devilishly_ handsome." He grinned with his usual winning smile. "Just imagine him cradling you in bed," Maui ribbed. "Ahhh…how romantic." He made a mock dreamy sigh, causing Moana to roll her eyes incredulously, clearly unimpressed.

"I am looking for a husband, Maui, not a cover boy. Besides, he is a master of sweet talking, self-absorbed, possibly a fraud genius, and narcissistic. A little bit like…―" she looked at the demigod as a cue. But Maui caught nothing of it.

"Like what?" he shrugged dubiously.

"Nevermind, forget it."

* * *

Of course Maui couldn't miss attending his best friend's wedding. After all, Moana was his favorite mortal. The village was adorned, bedecked with an assortment of swags and decorations made of flowers and leaves. The sumptuous food sprawled on the mats was staring back at him invitingly. Usually, this kind of feast would grab his attention, but no, not today.

"Come in!" he heard Moana's voice respond to his request to gain access to her fale. Once inside, Maui's eyes immediately landed on the maiden clothed impeccably in her wedding dress. Her shoulders were covered in red feather cape, and an extravagant matching headdress sat on her head. Her tan skin glowed like oiled bronze, contrasting nicely with her vibrant outfit. He wasn't even aware he was gaping at her with unfeigned amazement.

"Is there something weird on my face?" she asked, her curious fingers hastily performing a facial autopsy which Maui thought was rather comical. "You looked like you just saw a ghost!"

The demigod immediately snapped from his undisguised admiration and composed himself.

"Do I look smitten when I see a ghost?" he taunted, waggling his eyebrows up and down animatedly. If her favorite oar was there, he was positive Moana would have already beaten the sense out of him for teasing her. "No, honestly, you look stunning. In fact, incredibly stunning―Rangi may not recognize you," he added, sounding more serious this time."You're looking splendidly awesome. Trust me."

Jokes aside, the unmistakable note of awe in his voice made her grin like a mindless lunatic, but, of course, Moana didn't let that show.

Looking at himself, suddenly Maui felt severely underdressed in his comical skirt of scavenged leaves. He immediately absconded to find something that would fit his size. Thankfully, Moana's dad had benevolently offered his skirt and feather cape.

"Thank you," he said sincerely to the retired chief.

"Anytime," he replied with a broad smile. "I owe you, too…without you, Motonui wouldn't be the peaceful place it is now, and Moana wouldn't be the wise, resourceful Chief that she is."

 _Really?_ Maui ventured inside his mind, completely unconvinced. _Not if he knew I nearly abandoned his daughter, leaving her to face Te Ka alone. What a coward._ He went on with his self-deprecating rant.

As though Tui was inside Maui's head and eavesdropping on his thoughts, the former Chief went on.

"I know you have made poor choices in the past…. but so have I," he said comfortingly, but Maui still had the uncomfortable feeling that the former chief was aware of his irresponsible decision to leave his daughter to face her demise. "For the longest time, I've misunderstood who she is. But that's what we are. The mistakes we made will guide us," Tui continued, sounding unusually gentle and emotional as he went on. "You may think you've only restored the Heart of Te Fiti together…but you actually restored her courage and her calling to the sea, as well."

A spark of pride raised in Maui's chest, but he was wise enough not to break into his usual self-loving attitude.

"You're welcome," he responded, full and sincere. _And honestly, she has restored my heart, too…_

* * *

Maui's visits became more distantly spaced after her wedding. Moana could only conjecture that the self-proclaimed hero was busy catching up with his demigod business―saving the entire civilization from peril, showing off his kickass awesomeness while gathering idolizing followers wherever he went. But, after waiting patiently for a year, the wait was finally over.

"Maui! You're back!" she exclaimed with feverish anticipation. But soon, it was Maui's turn to be completely awestruck.

"What on earth! Look at this!" he cried. The demigod knelt down to have a closer look on the latest mortal addition to the Waialiki clan. "I guess I have to stop calling you 'kid' now. Because a 'kid' who had another kid just sounds ludicrous." He bounced his astonished gaze between Moana and the dribbling creature in her arms.

"Well, hellooo, handsome," the demigod said in his usual smooth drawl. "Seems like I may have a mortal contender after all." Maui fondled the cheek of the baby with the tip of his finger, but the tiny mortal ended up sucking on it to his heart's delight. Moana smiled watching the rare scene unfolded in front of her, while behind her Rangi placed a large bowl of fruit for Maui before nodding understandingly at his wife and absconding from the scene.

"You looked happy with him," Maui remarked after seeing a quiet but loving exchange between Moana and her husband. Even though there are times he felt like Rangi's presence was threatening to his friendship with Moana, he admitted the guy was very considerate and perceptive, which in turn reminded Maui of his personal boundary.

"I am," she said pensively.

Perhaps Moana was an excellent judge of character because apart from being a wise leader, Rangi was proving to be a great husband and a wonderful father. A sudden twinge of envy assailed him, which Maui tried to school into something deceptively neutral. He didn't want to ruin the fabulous mood of their first reunion after months of separation. Thankfully he didn't have to hold his mask that long because the little boy in Moana's arms was waving at him for attention.

"What's his name?" It was the most natural question―and the first that popped into his mind.

"Maui," she said. The girl grinned, and the baby in her lap gave a confirming squeal at the word.

"What?!" Maui thought his ears betrayed him or perhaps Moana dared to humor him further after noticing a glint of jealousy in his eyes.

"We named him Maui, like his badass uncle," she repeated. The hulking warrior could only see the boy leaping in joy, responding to his name, and only then he was convinced.

"You think I would forget to include you in my family, don't you? Rangi suggested this, and I thought it was a great idea," Moana teased him. Suddenly Maui felt a pang of guilt for even allowing himself to feel a little jealous over Rangi.

"So, what do you say? Cool name, huh?" Initially, Moana expected her immortal friend would pound and flex his pectoral muscle in pride, or perhaps gloat relentlessly over his past accolades while flashing his overconfident, narcissistic smile. But that never happened. Instead, the demigod looked unmistakably petulant.

"You'll be a great mom, won't you, Curly?" he said, focusing his eyes on the little creature resting in Moana's arms. "Promise me you'll teach this dude to be awesome!" He masked his emotion behind his words. But of course, after befriending the master of trickery for years, Moana could see right through him.

"Maui, are you okay? What's wrong?"

He felt a powerful choking emotion whirl in his chest as a response to her question. Many times in the past, he had always sugar-coated the sad chronicles of his younger days with fanciful jokes during their small talk or filled her with the exhilarating stories of his exploits in their idle conversation. This was his classic defense mechanism.

"I know this seems irrelevant and perhaps long overdue, but...I kinda wish my parents had never abandoned me." It was the most ego-hurting admittance he could ever make by a demigod with an imposing personality such as his, but he didn't regret sharing his burdening past, not with Moana.

The girl invited him to sit, and with her caring voice, she implored him to share his tale. At first, he hesitated, knowing his life wasn't a story of a mighty hero coming out of fabled legend who had selflessly dedicated his life to saving mankind. Quite contrary, his life was a perfect portrayal of abandonment, full of selfishness and scattered with permanent blemishes of insecurity that he would carry for centuries to come.

He began his story, narrating the castaway demigod who tried to prove himself worthy of love, praise, and worthy of keeping. Okay, he earned a little satisfaction from collecting those cool-looking tattoos on his skin or from doing his heroic deeds. Every time someone told him 'thank you' it made him feel respected and appreciated, but the contentment was so short lived compared to eternity.

It seemed like Maui was unable to stop himself once he set off on this road of confession. Moana listened to him patiently. She began to understand the correlation between Maui's tattoos and the bitter truth of his life. His triumph and victories were part of his facade: placed in prominent places around his body, it was what he would like other people to see. Whereas his painful defeat had been tucked and hidden under the pile of his hair, concealed from others and…perhaps the part of him that he tried best to ignore. This had given his eagerness to please and his desperation for validation a true and logical context.

"The gods felt sorry when they saw me thrown away, unwanted. So they raised me, gave me power and immortality, before returning me back among the mortals," he said, ending the climatic tale of his life.

"Oh..." was her only response, for she lacked a better word to express her sympathy. Moana thought how lucky she was to have parents who loved and adored her. Despite the occasional rift, they had accepted her for who she was.

The demigod chuckled derisively. "I always wondered why the gods even bothered to send me back in the middle of the mortals. Wasn't it obvious from the start that humans didn't want me? They were the ones who cast me away in the first place!" Even Maui was surprised with the unforgiving tone laced his voice. His grudge and hatred towards his past didn't seem to dwindle nor recede despite the thousand years.

"I think the gods wanted you to learn who you are. You have spent time with them, to learn and appreciate the immortal side of you. Then, they sent you here so you can be in touch with your humanity―to know who you are even without your superpower and your fish hook," she said casually, trying not at all to sound like she was patronizing him. "And by learning who you are, you'll learn to understand me, your mortal friend."

Maui thought that was the most ingenious, heartfelt, and sweetest explanation he had ever heard. He tried to ignore the strange stinging sensation in his eyes as her words sank into the bottom of his heart― perhaps he was more human that he ever thought he was.

_Moana, thank you._

* * *

For the longest time, Maui only remembered seeing Moana wearing that silly-looking dress that made her looked like she dressed as a coconut. Not only that, she even walked like one. Maui wondered whether it would be faster for her to roll and tumble instead.

"One…two…three…" He counted and then pointed his stubby finger at her bulging belly. "And that's the fourth…? Really? In less than three years?" First, the ageless creature was gawking openly, a gesture that Moana understood and well predicted, but then a beaming smile covered his face and wonder filled his eyes.

"Twins, the midwife predicted. So five," she said, grinning and drumming the digits of her finger on her tummy. "I guess we have to increase your pay as our babysitter."

Meanwhile her husband, Rangi, just grinned sheepishly with one child on his shoulder, and the other two tangled like monkeys on each arm.

"Nice work, Rangi," Maui leered with his husky, sexy voice, causing the man to cringed with goosebumps all over him. "At this rate, you'll need a new island to inhabit. But first, you need to grow more arms than an octopus if you carry on doing such a good job in bed."

Their eldest son, Maui, ran over to the demigod and immediately latched himself onto his leg like a barnacle. Big Maui laughed and plucked the giggling toddler up neatly and placed him on his shoulders. "You gotta grow up to be an awesome guy like me, don't ya?"

At first, Maui had thought Moana's kids would annoy him to no end. Although he enjoyed the company of mortal kind, he loved indulging in the serenity and peacefulness of being alone. Moana's kids adored him, though not in the usual hero-worshipping way. They used him as a climbing post and the perfect place to hide themselves from their parents after they committed their mischievous crimes. The kids enjoyed chasing Mini Maui and Mini Moana all around his body and showering the demigod with slobbery kisses and dirt-printed hugs.

"Seems like you just got yourself a bunch of fans," he heard Moana state one day, looking at all of her children leaping into Maui's ample arms with exuberant delight.

"It's hard when you're born attractive," he said. He grinned, hubristic and arrogant as always, cradling the group of rambunctious, swarming kids with his massive arms with little to no effort.

Maui thought he would go insane at their constant chatter and nonsensical coos, but he found himself completely enjoying the unabashed, sincere love the children had for him. Soon enough, his existence weaved into the fabric of their family, embroidered into the unforgettable memories in their hearts. He was famously known as 'Big Uncle Fish-Hook,' their fun-loving uncle who could lasso the sun, hook an island and sail the breeze…. and Maui wouldn't have it any differently.

"Curly, thank you," he said rather unexpectedly while laying around on the sand, feeling the kids' unbridled enthusiasm as they climbed around him.

"For what?"

"For giving me the family I never had."

* * *

It was a few months after that when Maui came for a visit. He suspected Moana was busy governing her office as the Chieftess and juggling her role as a mother. It surprised him when the village was uncharacteristically quiet when he arrived. People were going about their business, but there was no singing, no dancing, no usual cheerful banter that Maui had associated so much with people of Motunui. In fact, no one bothered to shower him with flower garlands and no children came running to welcome him. That was a bit of a bummer.

Then he found Moana, still leading various meetings with village elders and instructing a few fishermen to be more careful in the sea, just in case the monsoon wind became too overbearing to control.

"Moana!" he called. He smiled broadly before herding her into his generous embrace. The girl requited his sentiment and hugged him gratefully in return.

But his smile faded as he took in her appearance. Despite still wearing a smile, Moana looked haggard, her hair piled up to a tangly mess. The black circles around her eyes and the crust of tears that went with it suggested that she had been crying.

The hulking warrior didn't dare to ask, in fact, he didn't have the courage just in case she had a mental breakdown in front of him. He chose to sneakily interrogate one of the villagers instead. And then the news stroke him like lightning when the man explained the reason for the island's mournful state. A group of voyagers had gone missing in the sea around a month ago, and Rangi had been among them.

"We suspect their boat never made it through the storm." The words hurled him like a tsunami. Only then was he able to muster his courage to bring the topic to her.

"I am sorry to hear what had happened." Maui tried to say it carefully, lacing his words with unfeigned sympathy. "I mean, this is kinda…a big deal for you, right?" The truth of his words stung, but Moana refused to let it show.

The girl just heaved an aggrieved sigh. "I am done with my grieving," she said with a voice drowned in melancholy. "Besides, I still have you," she added, playing with her oar that had his stupid little heart carving on its blade.

"Woah, I am honored, but still. He was your husband." Maui inwardly rebuked himself for his insensitivity. He was supposed to inject some positivity among the bleak situation and had done the exact opposite.

"My parents chose him for a husband, but I chose you as my friend," she said nonchalantly, trying to stave off his voice of pity. But, after looking into his pained expression, it was clear to her that she wasn't the only one fighting the immeasurable anguish.

* * *

The days after Rangi's funeral ceremony were the hardest. Moana tried to look composed and calm in front of her grieving children, alas their little eyes were annoyingly observant sometimes. She made sure her cheeks were dry as bone after laying some garlands over Rangi's grave, but her children kept on asking 'what's wrong' and 'you look sad, Mommy' all the time.

Maui saw her run from outside her house into the woods. Despite his usual tendency to just call to her, regardless of whoever may be present or wherever they were, the demigod decided not to stop her and just followed her instead. Moana seemed relieved to finally be alone, not realizing her shapeshifter friend was right beside her, disguising himself as a lizard. In solitude, she finally took her emotions out on the wall of trees, sobbing relentlessly into her palms, questioning the gods for taking the pillar of her household in a time she needed him the most. It pained Maui's heart to see Moana broken like this, and for the first time in many years, he wept together with her.

After Rangi's death, Maui visited Motunui more often than he usually had in the past. In fact, he built himself a hut next to Moana's for the sake of convenience so he could decide to stay as long as he wanted. In his eyes, everything had returned back to normal―or that was what he liked to believe.

Despite her responsibility as the Chief and a single mother, Moana still managed to find time to join Maui on his exciting expeditions, slaying more giant crabs, running away from menacing pirates, and taming hordes of ferocious monsters. It was rare, but sweet nonetheless.

It was during one of their adventurous voyages, when Moana injured her back and had to stay in bed for weeks, that Maui came to realize their happy days were numbered. Soon enough, she ordained Maui, her eldest son, as the Chief.

When a big volcanic eruption occurred on a neighboring island, Maui reluctantly asked her to join him. It was more like a formality than an invitation, just so that Moana didn't feel he had forgotten about her existence.

"I think you better stay," he said gingerly, watching as Moana's eyes flickered in naked excitement over his offer.

"Why, you think I can't handle a volcano? We fought lava monster, remember?" she replied while unceremoniously packing their rudimentary supplies for the travel.

"No, it's not that," he said. He tried to word his sentence carefully. "I…uh...besides, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't underestimate this Gramma. Besides, I am the village crazy lady. It's my job." He honestly wanted to give a hearty laugh at her attempt at a joke, and it was probably better that way to hide the fear surfacing in his eyes. Alas, Moana had seen it as if it was written all over his face.

"You're afraid… I might die?" Moana asked. She placed her hand on his broad shoulder, wordlessly thanking him for his concern. She saw his face switch from every extreme of emotion before he heaved a resigned sigh.

"That's right," he said, "I am not ready to ―"

"I know," she clipped his answer. "As long as you and I are together, whatever happens, it will be okay."

Maui didn't argue after that, and he obediently took her with him. Thankfully they restored the village and Moana was still in one piece despite Maui's skepticism over the limit of her physical capability.

"Thank you," she said before giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek. Maui's heart leaped unwillingly to his throat.

"W-what for?" he stammered while his fingers absently inspected the spot that was still tingling with warm sensation from the touch of her lips.

"For taking me on my last adventure with you."

* * *

One day, both of them climbed up the hill on Motunui where all the chiefs had laid their stones. Maui trekked with ease, doing a silly dance, singing and blabbering nonsense related to their exploits along the way, while Moana patiently listened to him, occasionally throwing slanderous remarks on his stupidity that often caused havoc on their well-devised plans. But then she went silent. On the horizon, the sun sunk slowly down into its resting demigod thought that his friend might have stopped to cultivate her appreciation at the magnificent golden streak that decorated the sky.

For a moment, Maui wondered on how quiet she was, only to notice his friend was spluttering and heaving from the exertion of climbing the waste of the jutting rocks, and they were not even halfway up yet. Then he realized how different she was: her silvery hair cascading down like magical waterfalls, the subtle creases on her face had deepened, and her posture couldn't hold straight any longer. But despite all that, Maui still saw the same courage, the carefree and indomitable spirit she had had the first time they first met.

Maui ended up carrying her on his shoulders like a log, his lips still warbling his musical number 'You're Welcome'. It was then he could feel her frail finger tracing the tapestry on his skin.

That was when the atmosphere of melancholy enveloped his heart.

"I miss our adventures," she broke off, causing Maui to stop his mindless humming. He deposited her gently on the ground before taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I miss that too…" he muttered.

He knew he had to face the inevitable someday, but he didn't want to show it. However, Moana seemed to be able to decipher the faintest degree of despondency in his expression.

"You are a big softie, aren't you, Shark Head?" she asked. She threw a fake punch at him, which felt like a feather touching him.

Maui pretended to wince and said, "Ouch, lady. Please, I beg you not to hurt me…" Both of them laughed.

For a couple of minutes, the two sat in comfortable silence, counting the glittering specks swept across the sky and watching their silvery sheen danced on the top of the gently moving sea.

"When I die, I want you to carry me to the sea." The words rolled effortlessly and unemotionally from the tip of her lips, but Maui knew she meant every word.

The truth stung him like a thousand needles―perhaps even Moana could hear his heart crack because the next thing she did was to rub the calloused knuckles on his hands affectionately and say, "…so we could always be together, and I could carry you through your adventures."

" _Our_ adventures," he revised, completely offhand.

Without warning, the hulking warrior threw his arms and caught her in a crushing hug.

"Moana…" he said. His voice was thick with sorrow and gratitude. "Thank you."

* * *

But that fearful day eventually came like a specter emerged from the darkness. Maui was lazing around his island after returning from a long voyage across the ocean, only to find Moana's canoe moored on its beach.

A gentleman Maui had grown familiar with during his childhood greeted the demigod with a bitter smile.

"Demigod Maui, my mother is dying. She wanted you to come over. We don't have much time," he said.

Maui felt his heart thundering with blinding panic as he whizzed across the sky. He flapped his wings expeditiously as his body thrummed with exceeding apprehension. He'd rather be dead from lack of oxygen than to find out he wasn't in time to catch her.

"Moana?"

Her eyes creaked open heavily, revealing their dying brown hue. Maui's heart tightened, and his heart sank to the floor witnessing death knocking on her door.

"Maui…you made it." Her almost frozen lips smiled, feeling his calloused digits tracing her features, running through her hair. His big, granite hard arms entwined her faltering figure in his tender embrace - for his size and strength, Maui was infinitely gentle.

Maui looked at her dying figure. Her sun-kissed skin that was withered with time, covered with markings almost as much as his own, weaving a tale of her of lifetime strength, courage, and bravery.

His eyes blurred behind a blanket of tears, studying the dying heroine that had changed his life. Behind his lids, the nostalgic memory of their thrilling feat flooded through his mind. This was Moana―his first and true best friend, the girl that had filled his days with simple happiness, coloring his adventures with her ecstatic smile and unrestrained boldness, the woman that had taught him to be loved and to love in return.

"I will never be ready for you to leave," he said, uncaring that he was beginning to break down in unmanly sobs.

"I am glad you feel that way…about me…about us." Her weak voice was ebbing, while her quivering finger clasped weakly against his own, letting the warmth from his fingertips penetrate and console her straining soul. "Maui, don't mourn long…for me. You have a lot to be thankful for." She struggled to retain the weak smile while her mind selected a few last words she wanted to say.

"Do you know, where there is great pain…. there is even greater love." Her voice turned into a soft, faint whisper between her clipped breaths. He just sat there mutely, mesmerized with the wisdom she carried despite her short existence. "And love is what I have for you."

He looked so genuinely anguished that it tugged painfully at Moana's delicate heartstrings. She hated the idea that she had been the cause of all those insufferable feelings. In grievous silence, she stared into his arresting eyes that tried to assimilate her words into his aching heart.

"Moana, thank you." Tears fell from his unwilling eyes as he held one of her hands. Maui didn't want to accept this, but her vital signs were beginning to fade.

A small, satisfied, blissful smile graced her muted lips, acknowledging him with wordless gratitude. And pulling her last laboring breath from her writhing body, her eyes lulled peacefully to a close. The fire had left those beautiful eyes. It was gone forever. Moana of Motunui had died in the comfortable cradle of her best friend's arms.

* * *

 

It is indeed hard to say goodbye to someone you know you can't live without. Most of the time, the ageless creature lamented in silence. The world was never a kind place for mortals, but even less so for a demigod who had surrendered his heart to one.

He planted her oar in front of his cave, as a memorial of the spot where they first met. With permission from her family, Maui took the boat they had used on their exhilarating journeys through the ocean as mementos for their undying friendship.

For months, Maui couldn't overcome her death, not even allowing people to mention it. The memory was tinged with so many negative feelings and heartbreaking connotations. He wasn't sure he would be able to navigate out of his grieving stage, pushing the past behind him and recognizing he still had Moana and the fragment of her sweetness tattooed on his heart, physically and figuratively. Even Mini Moana and Mini Maui couldn't alleviate the agonizing pain. Quite the opposite, every time he saw Mini Moana give Mini Maui a comforting hug, something stirred inside him. Perhaps it was some sort of envy, but Maui quickly reined in that selfish emotion.

 _Why couldn't you stay, Curly?_ He questioned her time and time again, wishing he could articulate his grief. He buried his face in his palms, begging the gods' mercy to resurrect her from the realm of the dead. They never did.

* * *

As many days before, Maui spent the night looking out to the sea from the edge of small island he called home, his eyes were distant and devoid of emotion. In his head, he recounted the many years he spent with his best friend. Some were filled with thrilling undertakings, and the rest were spent by doing nothing spectacular, perhaps just chatting and counting the stars, but he found they were equally memorable. And his mind recalled one of their fond conversations.

"You've lived a good life," he had begun, half joking, while his hands helped her put on all assortments of glittering objects, fastening them around her body. She had followed him, doing what no other sensible mortal would ever do: confronting a monstrous crab to retrieve his fish hook. Then he had told her his impossible plan to make her bait to lure and distract Tamatoa while he would fetch his fish hook.

"But I am only sixteen!" he remembered her voice of protest, questioning the probability she could make it through this alive. From the look that had been on her face, Maui hadn't been able to figure out if she had been annoyed, scared, perhaps even excited, or some horrifying combination of all of the above.

"I said _good_ , not _long_ ," he had goaded in a conspiratorial whisper, grinning at her pointedly. "We need my fish hook if you want me to return the Heart, remember?" After that, she had grumpily shushed him.

That was one of the first of his nostalgic memories. Many came right after that, and he was grateful for each one of them.

"Ah, yes..." he drawled, "you had a good and long life, didn't you, Curly?" He knelt by a mountain of sand marked with an oar as its memorial. It felt like only yesterday when he had set her lifeless body to sail the ocean on a canoe, witnessed by the entire island as they, together with him, bid their goodbye and returned her to the sea. Moana had died at the ripe age of ninety-five, surrounded by her children, grandchildren, and even two great-grandchildren. Measuring by mortal standards, Moana had had a good, long life, but it hadn't been long enough to accompany him through his infinite existence.

Then he recalled how she had hugged him right after they had successfully restored the Heart of Te Fiti. She hadn't said anything, but the way she had held him had told him everything. This was not his redemption, but forgiveness.

Maui smiled at the memory, heading down to his cave for a much-needed rest. It was then that the ocean glowed in an eerie, pearlescent shine, and its tendril transformed into the maiden he was dying to see.

"Missing me, Shark Head?"

Standing on the shore, wrapped in the warm blue glow of the spirit world, Moana was wearing the maroon bandeau top and lavalava skirt she had worn when they had first met. Her arms were folded across her chest, and she was giving him that unmistakably meaningful smile. She looked as good as the day they had first met. Better even.

He thought he must be getting delusional from missing her too much. For months and months after her death, Moana had taken up a mythic position in his memory. Maui felt his body suddenly became traitorous, completely paralyzed from the shock and joy of finally seeing her again. Even if she no longer had a physical body, she was still there.

"Are you gonna stare like an inept fool all day, demigod?" she teased. Yes, this was Moana, all right. Feisty and mischievous.

"Ack, you…you came, ugh, to meet me?" his question sounded stupid. First, because there was no one else out there in the soulless sea, and secondly because she had promised him many times that she would never leave him alone.

At first, her sudden appearance had disquieted him for no apparent reason. Perhaps because he had struggled so much to accept her absence, and now she was suddenly back―and not only that, but now she wouldn't age. Time would have no dominion over her spiritual form, not anymore.

When she was alive, she had always said to him, "As long as you and I are together, whatever happens, it will be okay." And she was right. It would.

"I told you I would be back, didn't I?" She approached him, pulling him close into a hongi, melding their foreheads and the bridges of their noses together.

He reached for her hands, embedding her little fingers in his giant palms, just to make sure they were real. He was glad he could feel her.

For once, the mighty hero of all men and women, the shapeshifter, the immortal demigod, forsook his masculine image and forgot his usual arrogance. He let his tears fall freely as Moana leaped into his waiting arms, indulging in the sensation of touching her skin, devouring the scent of the sea in her wavy raven hair, never again to be separated by death.

"What do you think you will call me? A demi-ghost? I mean, I am dead, but you still can hug me."

A broad smile was his reply. She laughed as her tiny frame was encased protectively in his arms. Rapturous hilarity painted all across his face as he felt her smaller form curled safely within his reach.

"Moana, thank you!" His lips planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

She answered him with a contented smile, enjoying being the passive recipient of his unconditional love - the love that formed an unbreakable friendship between two very different creatures.

"You're welcome, Maui."


End file.
